


The Love Starved

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Medical Conditions, Robbie the zombie - Freeform, Slow Burn, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: When the outbreak first began, it was treated with fear, and then pitied and misunderstood.The paling skin. The brightening hair. The milky eyes. The eventual loss of speech. The longing for affection.As long as those in the 3% took their medication, and watched for the tell tale signs, they wouldn't change.At least that what Jack thought...





	1. Daily Doses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacarsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacarsia/gifts).



It's odd how the pills seemed like they were getting bigger.

The medication was part of his life for the past three months. Part of a routine that nestled firmly between his late morning and early evening video uploads. The splash of black coffee strong enough to cover up the aftertaste on his tongue.

"The adjustment to daily doses takes time", his doctor would say, with his eyeglasses peered on the tip of his long nose and grey hair proclaiming that he was way more knowledgeable about practically everything.

Pouring the small bottle in a weekly container had even helped Jack almost meld his mind into considering them as harmless and non-consequential as vitamins.

_Almost._

He rolled the empty plastic pill bottle in his slender fingers as he waited for the microwave to finish reheating yesterday's take away. The missed phone calls from Mark slowly increasing throughout the day. The texts messages given up as pointless, Jack half expected to hear banging on his front door soon. The tanned face slightly pink from not being used to the frigid weather of England and wrapped head to toe as if he would never feel warmth again.

"Jack, I swear to god if you hang up..."

"I'm not. Relax."

Mark exhaled, and Jack didn't even realize that he was holding his own breath. The silence of the moment pressed at them from all sides and Jack waited.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because it's obvious that you aren't. But please don't shut people who love you out. Please?"

Jack was already giving in to the deeper voice. The smooth transition that only Mark could make from word to word as he spoke. The rhythm light and airy in just the right spots.

"Just tired of taking them."

Mark paused and allowed the confession to wash over him. The quiet within the room crackling with an electrical hesitance that would bring weaker souls to their knees. Across the world Mark's socked feet are already wearing grooves from pacing in the same pathway from his living room to the kitchen and back again. Chica already found a new place to keep her soft gaze to where she could see Mark as he grew new frown lines.

"Have you spoken to Dr. Billings? Maybe have him test you again. It's been a couple of years since the outbreak. Maybe...I don't know...you built up a resistance?"

Jack chuckled, already connecting how rude that must sound.

"Genetics really don't work that way."

"Yeah...sorry. That was a stupid idea."

For the next few minutes, Jack busied himself with editing. All the while enjoying Mark talk about the day he had, and distant plans for his visit later in the month. Each time the idea had been floated as to the best dates to meet, Mark would find himself practically talking to himself again.

"At some point you're going to have to give me dates."

"The update meeting with Cloak is on March 29th."

"That's not the only reason I'm coming to England."

Jack of course knew this. It was getting increasingly clear to the both of them that Mark actually doing anything business related was happenstance at this point. Even viewers were remarking in the comments about how Jack was looking and acting.

_Jack, you look so exhausted._

_When was the last time he saw his doctor?_

It also had not helped that viewers had also been reaching out to Mark as well, and Jack wondered how much of this was causing Mark to ask so many additional questions. Part of Jack loved this careful affection, and the other part wanted to just tell the world to stop monitoring him as if he couldn't take care of himself.

"You always are welcomed here," Jack muttered. The shrill beep from the kitchen let him know that his food was ready, and Mark sighed.

"There's supposed to be a seminar about living with Robesson Syndrome in Los Angeles next month," Mark began. "Some really promising research about natural alternatives to traditional medication. I can send you information about - "

"That's fine, okay."

Another sigh. Jack cringed at the sound and his food was left abandoned on the plate.

"I won't talk about it anymore, all right?"

It was simple for Mark. He was able to play the part of a warm and secure friend to the asshole who was growing weary of being yet another poster child. He was far from the only one. Other famous faces were part of marketing campaigns and the growing movement of RS. Television ads and billboards of his smile to tell others that it wasn't a death sentence anymore.

"Got any plans for tonight?"

Mark was trying to change the subject however clunky it sounded, and Jack appreciated more than anything. The desire to do normal things was always at the back of his mind, and tonight he was going to make the first attempt he had in a month.

"Yeah. Going out to see a couple bands. Robin invited me."

"That's...that's great. Let me know how everything goes. Call you tomorrow?"

"You're going to do that regardless of what I say."

"Damn right I am. Talk to you tomorrow."


	2. A Whisper in the Dark

" _Please_ tell me that's not what you're wearing..."

Robin widened his gaze in an attempt to see the outfit as something better the second time around. The light blue eyes slowly raked across the long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans.

"What's wrong with what I'm - "

Robin plucked at the bottom hem of Jack's shirt, and gave with a small pull.

"Black and white stripes? You look like a heavy metal mime."

Jack adjusted the area of fabric that had been bothered. Granted, he hadn't really had many clean clothes ready for going out, but there could be worse things to wear.

"At least the boots are nice," Robin sighed, his expression a little more understanding. "Let's get going. First band is on at midnight."

The streets on Friday nights were always full of people moving from place to place to start their weekend. Robin walked a little bit ahead, occasionally turning left or right before they would get to another side street. Jack tried his best to keep his breaths even. The last thing he needed would to be spotted by a fan when they were heading where they we're heading.

If Jack had really taken the time to rationalize what he had told Mark, it wasn't a lie. Not any _real_ lie anyway. He was absolutely going to see a couple of bands. If Mark had asked him what kind of music it was, Jack would have told him about the type of music.

No harm done in just leaving out some of the details. Mark worried enough to leave Jack feeling strange twisting in his chest and stomach.

"Let me do all the talking," Robin whispered once they reached the next block. "Last thing we need is for it to be all over the news that you went - "

A soft cry behind them had Robin stop, and see what Jack was seeing as well.

Within the shadows of an alleyway, it was unmistakable what was there. Or, perhaps this was still a who. The young woman was pale, with her long light blue hair fluttering in the cold air of the night. The milky brown eyes shifting from Jack, and then to Robin, and then to Jack one more time.

"Shit," Jack muttered, trying to keep perfectly still. "I thought the new laws made it so they needed a companion with them at night."

The lady's lips are badly chapped, but still she tries to smile. It's more of a muscle twitch, but the attempt was there. The long skirt a faded maroon with a thick oversized honey colored sweater. The dress flats on her feet scraped as she came closer.

"Heart for me?"

She still could talk, and if anything this made this so much worse. The tone as close to a whisper to make it necessary for both Jack and Robin to have to lean forward to catch all three of the words. The small hands reached out to touch Jack first, and Robin pulled him away just in time.

The lady whimpered, cheeks taking on a slightly rosier glow than before.

"Susie, baby...leave those men alone."

The woman stopped at the sound of her name, and the soft frown hitched into a stunning grin. A tall figure rushed up towards them, with his dark hair tucked underneath a bright red beanie.

"I'm sorry," the man said quickly. "She got away from me. She still likes being close to people, don't you baby?"

Susie's grin grew as the larger hand took a hold of her shoulder, then pressed her in close to his chest. The small woman's smile became almost a glow that made both Robin and Jack want to protect her just as much. It wasn't like neither of them had seen a someone with Robesson Syndrome before. Their pale faces were all over the news, especially when Statute 228, or Robbie's Law had been enacted. Talking heads proclaiming the pros and cons of robbies being able to have rights and be able to have the love that they craved.

"You're Jacksepticeye, aren't you?"

The young woman was still being caressed by the tall man, but it was almost an afterthought now. His expression was fixed onto Jack, his dark eyes wide with recognition. Robin's gaze shifted back over to Jack as well.

"Yeah, I am."

The taller man moved his right hand from Susie's shoulder, doing his best to ignore the whimpering sound from the loss of contact. The familiar action understood and Jack took his hand and gave it a small shake.

"Susie and I...we watched your videos all of the time before she changed. She loved you so much. Even now, I think she remembers you. Her smile gets so bright when she sees you on our computer at home."

Jack just nodded. What else could he even attempt to do?

"Thank you for being an advocate for those who are trying to stay connected," the man continued, though his hand is already back on the woman's shoulder. She groaned openly, and hugs him even tighter. "It matters that people like you are out there showing the world that...robbies aren't dangerous, or helpless. I mean, look at my baby, here. She's been fully affected for over a year. She can still speak, and walk. Medication and therapy have done so much already!"

The desperation was in every part of the man's speech, and his face full of such a hopeful stare that Robin had to excuse himself. He whispered that he would just be on the next block whenever Jack was ready. Then with another small smile at Susie, Robin left up the alleyway and to the right.

"I'm sorry...we must be ruining your night," the man sighed. "Between Susie calling out, and me gushing on and on like some sort of simpering fanboy..."

"No, no..." Jack began, his eyes back on Susie. "It's fine. You said, she's been turned for a year?"

In all honesty, websites were useless when it came to Jack finding out information about Robesson's Syndrome. Even with the new updates on the laws, most general websites were devoted to wild speculations or graphic pictures of how the change used to occur. Back before medication and genetic testing was done, when people turned it was terrifying. Their skin would burn as it became lighter in color, and the hair would actually fall out in clumps before growing back into vivid colors. 

Some actually went fully blind.

"Yes, and she's still amazing me every day with what she can do," the man said, tilting his head down and giving Susie a small kiss on the forehead. "And there is even serious talks about having robbies who still have specific cognitive abilities being given right to marry their companion. Susie and I were engaged before she changed, so we are hoping that helps."

The desperate smile was back, and Jack can feel his heart twist in his chest. Susie whispered to her fiancé, but Jack is unable to catch what she said.

"We better get going," the man said. "She's needing more of my heart. It...was really nice to meet you Jack. Have a great night, ok?"

And with that the man and the small woman drift back into the shadows. The small opening and closing of a door echoed through the air, and Jack was alone with his own racing thoughts.


End file.
